The internal combustion engine is commonly employed on present day motor vehicles and many other types of devices. The internal combustion engine commonly employs a carburetor and manifold system for mixing and distributing fuel and air to the internal combustion engine for powering the vehicle or the like. It is recognized that standard carburetors provide only a limited mixing of the fuel and air for an internal combustion engine. The optimum fuel mixture required for most gasoline powered engines is 13% gasoline and 87% air. Any deviation from this ratio can result in degradation of engine performance. As a result of improper mixing of the fuel and the air, the operation of an internal combustion engine results in incomplete combustion of the fuel-air mixture and the production of an exhaust having unburned gases and raw fuel. The incomplete combustion also is responsible for the exhaust of the internal combustion engine containing "smog" producing components as well as being inefficient in the operation of the engine.
The prior art has recognized the limited mixing action of the fuel and air by means of a carburetor and has proposed various devices to improve the mixing of the fuel and air. Many of the prior art devices designed to improve fuel efficiency are complex mechanisms that are expensive to manufacture, install and maintain and are only operative within limited speed ranges of the motor vehicle. In general, these prior art devices fail to meet the practical requirements of vehicle operation, namely fuel efficiency at all highway speeds under acceleration, deceleration and idling conditions. Typical of such prior art devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,689,446, 3,815,565, 3,966,430, 4,015,574, 4,094,290, and 4,092,966. The prior art devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents are constructed to improve the mixing action of the fuel and the air by the development of numerous random vortices and turbulences. Each of the devices disclosed in the above identified patents results in undesirable back pressures being generated through their use and, therefore, degrade the operation of the internal combusion engine. The devices represented by the prior art mentioned hereinabove may produce a change in the fuel air ratio due to the undesirable back pressure generated due to their use. In general, the designs represented by the prior art may improve the mixing of the fuel and the air delivered to the engine but impede the flow of the fuel-air mixture into the internal combustion engine and often are detrimental to the operation of an internal combustion engine utilizing such a prior art device.
The prior art devices that we are aware of, whether they operate with moving parts or static devices, are generally physically centered in the bore area of the carburetor and manifold system. As a result these prior art devices obstruct 25% to 75% of the bore area of the carburetor-manifold system. Obstructions of this type in the carburetor-manifold bore system can also change the optimum fuel and air ratio thereby producing a lean mixture which may damage the internal combustion engine through overheating. To maintain normal operating temperatures there must be modifications to the cooling system and/or the timing of the engine ignition must be changed. In general the prior art devices, whether they are structured as a static or dynamic device, operate at a steady or a fixed speed. In practice a relatively steady driving speed cannot be attained by the average motorist by driving in the city, going to and from his place of employment, shop and other routine driving. It should also be appreciated that devices having moving parts further impede the flow of the fuel-air mixture because the uncontrolled moving parts cannot adjust to the repeated changes of accelerator position during acceleration and deceleration in normal driving. In addition, if there is a structural failure of the moving parts such devices may damage the engine when the parts are drawn through the manifold system into the cylinders of the engine.